


visiting the kwon household..

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [20]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they're on a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: /greets in adele's voice/ hello it's me i'm back and still stuck in writer's block as alwaysbtw woo hello i hope you guys are safe in this quarantine (im kind of losing it cuz im not used with not being alone in the house im uncomfortable pls coronavirus disappear already)also i lack knowledge in the boys' personal life which i think is actually fine so ye i dont really know about soonyoung's fam and their new house so spare mei really tried to fight my writer's block to finish this i hope you enjoyed it tho ahuscream at me on twt / cc: @thirteenpijeysim usually a crackhead there but i sometimes bite so amp i hope i dont scare you i swear im friendly
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: ceaseless [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	visiting the kwon household..

"Waah! It's snowing!"

  
Jihoon laughs, staring at how Soonyoung runs across the sidewalks of Namyangju. It's one of their group's well deserved break, and when Soonyoung told his mom, she exclaims saying they should visit their new house. It's snowing heavily, everything is all covered in white, the street lamps illuminating the quiet night. His lover looks so beautiful, smile shining brightly as he plays with the snow falling on his gloved palms.

  
He's too into his bubble of admiring the other that the next thing he knows, Soonyoung is infront of him.

  
"Hey, you okay?"

  
"You're pretty"

  
Soonyoung blinks, then looks away. He covers his mouth, ears red, getting shy. "Ah, Jihoonie.."

  
Jihoon realizes what he said, eyes wide, trying to think of an excuse. "I-I don't m-mean it that way! I—" Soonyoung turns to look at him again, smile evident, his eyes are sparkling. Damn, he's so pretty. "Fine. I mean it. You're really pretty." Yep, he can feel his face burning.

  
Soonyoung grins, reaching out to squish the smaller's cheeks. "You're pretty too, Ji. So pretty.. Aah, look at you being honest" He gives him a peck, loving the blush on Jihoon's cheeks after it. Very pretty. Taking his hands, he intertwines them with his, smiling sweetly. "Can you bear the cold?"

  
Jihoon stares at him, "Yeah, why?" Soonyoung just nods at him, he swears that's a smirk right there, then in just seconds he's being kissed. He didn't expect that, but he immediately kisses back, tilting his head to the side for.. well, better access.

  
Soonyoung pulls him closer by their twined hands, making Jihoon wrap his arms around his torso as he rests his own hands on the smaller's face.

  
In the middle of the kiss, Jihoon started tickling the taller. "Yah," Soonyoung glares at him playfully, pulling away just a few centimeters.

  
"Sorry, continue" Jihoon grins, leaning up to catch Soonyoung's lips again.

  
The temperature continues to drop, but they feel warm because they have each other.

—

"Soonyoung," Jihoon watches as the older builds a snowman in their frontyard. They're back at Soonyoung's house, cup of hot chocolate on his hands (Soonyoung's mug beside him half empty) while Mrs. Kwon is inside as she finishes cooking dinner alone. They tried to help, but she insisted to not bother and just relax. "Let's visit my parents on our next break"

  
"Really?" Soonyoung turns to him, hands forming a ball of snow. "I mean sure—Wait, did you tell them? Not that it bothers me"

  
Jihoon watches as Soonyoung puts the ball of snow on top of the two bigger piles. "Uh.. Yes" The snowman's body is done so he stood up to help the taller find pebbles and twigs for its decorations. "Video called mom last week.." He attaches the two twigs he found at both sides of the snowman, Soonyoung adding three small rocks on its torso. "She already told dad"

  
Soonyoung grunts as he stood straight from crouching down, smiling when he turns to the smaller. "What did they say?"

  
Jihoon closes his eyes, letting Soonyoung brush the snow off his hair. He does the same to the other after it. 

  
When Soonyoung pulls his phone out, motioning Jihoon to pose for a picture with the snowman, the smaller rolls his eyes with a chuckle. He crouches down to be on the same height with the snowman then makes a peace sign and smiles. Once done, he makes his way back to the taller. "They want to see you personally"

  
Soonyoung gasps. "Oh my God, are they going to kill me?" 

  
Jihoon laughs, punching him on the arm. "Idiot, no"

  
"Ji, I already met your parents. I'm scared of your dad"

  
The youngers laughs louder this time, following the other back to the balcony to finish their hot chocolate. "He's not that scary, don't worry, you'll live"

  
Soonyoung sighs, pulling Jihoon to sit beside him "Alright, but promise me you won't leave me when it's time for 'the talk', okay?"

  
Jihoon chuckles, handing him his mug. "We'll see" He's about to drink his' when Soonyoung shoves him by the shoulder. "Yah," He laughs, turning to the other who pouts. He looks really worried for his possible future with the Lee's so he pinches his cheek, "I'm kidding, idiot. Ofcourse, I promise!"

  
Soonyoung snickers jokingly, drinking his remaining drink. "Good."

  
Jihoon smiles, setting down his now empty mug aside. He then sighs, scooting closer to Soonyoung to rest his head on his shoulder, blankly staring at the road covered in snow.  
"I love you"

  
"Wow, are you drunk? Is there alcohol in your hot chocolate? What's with you suddenly confessing your love for me?"

  
"Shut up, asshole. Just say it back."

  
Soonyoung laughs, then he kisses Jihoon's head. "Fine, I love you too"

—

"I still can't believe I don't have my own room" Soonyoung says when he checks again the guest room him and Jihoon will be using. He finished washing up and now he's just waiting for the younger so they can sleep.

  
"You barely go home, you don't need one" His sister blurts out, also now on her pajamas, before going inside her own room.

  
"Stop sulking, we know you'll end up owning that guest room anyway" His dad pats his back as he makes his way to the couch and watch the news.

  
He's about to dramatically say no one loves him when he notices Jihoon walking towards him looking so soft in his pajamas. He lets him inside their room first before shouting, "Okay, good night everyone!"

—

"Do you have a spare duvet?"

  
"Why?"

  
"Uh.. I'll sleep on the floor..?"

  
"What? No, we'll sleep together, Ji!"

  
"But what if someone walks in?"

  
"Oh my God, Jihoon. You're ridiculous, seriously" Soonyoung laughs, dropping his weight on the bed. "I lock my door whenever I go to sleep, no one is gonna witness you clinging to me"

  
Jihoon throws a pillow to his face, checking the doorknob if it's really locked then joining the other on the bed.

  
"So, how was it?" Soonyoung asks when they found a comfortable cuddling position, aka Jihoon being the small spoon.

  
"What was?" Jihoon replied, busy playing with the other's chubby fingers.

  
Soonyoung buries his face on his hair, breathing in his scent. "Being with my family"

  
The smaller thinks for a moment, trying to find the right word. "I feel warm" He feels the other hum so he continues, "You know I'm not good with expressing and shit but.. I like it here. I feel comfortable."

  
"That's nice," Soonyoung smiles, tightening his hold from the smaller. "I hope I feel that too when we go to your parents' house."

  
Jihoon tries not to laugh too loud.

**Author's Note:**

> /greets in adele's voice/ hello it's me i'm back and still stuck in writer's block as always  
> btw woo hello i hope you guys are safe in this quarantine (im kind of losing it cuz im not used with not being alone in the house im uncomfortable pls coronavirus disappear already)  
> also i lack knowledge in the boys' personal life which i think is actually fine so ye i dont really know about soonyoung's fam and their new house so spare me  
> i really tried to fight my writer's block to finish this i hope you enjoyed it tho ahu  
> scream at me on twt / cc: @thirteenpijeys  
> im usually a crackhead there but i sometimes bite so amp i hope i dont scare you i swear im friendly


End file.
